Albums, such as photo albums, are generally constructed somewhat differently from other book-like articles in that the pages are preferably somewhat heavier than other book pages, and it is desirable that the pages lie flat when the album is open. The simplest manner of fulfilling the latter requirement is by means of a so called loose leaf binder, wherein the edges of the pages are punched to receive the binder rings. However, because the pages of an album are of somewhat heavier construction and have other material, such as photographs, coins, etc., mounted thereon, the resulting weight will often cause tearing of the pages from the binder rings.
A number of constructions have been proposed for book-like articles in which the leaves or pages can be laid out flat when the book is open. See for example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,478,522; 1,170,793; and 3,793,758. However a need is still seen to exist for an album type book in which the pages are attached firmly to the spine and not easily torn loose and yet an album in which the pages lie flat when the album is open.